


Lust Potion Saga (Part 1)

by Vegorott



Series: Lust Potion [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Just a bunch of smut really, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, like it's barely there, really really subtle plot, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin gets bored and creates a 'Lust Potion/Spell' and he shares it with everyone
Relationships: Danti, Trickshot - Relationship
Series: Lust Potion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Trickshot

**Author's Note:**

> For part one, it's going to be connected in one, kind of, plotline  
> Part two will just be other ships requested and be using the same general idea

Marvin was bored and when he got bored, things got...interesting. 

“One more drop and…” Marvin straightened up when the purple concoction in the large cauldron bubbled and sent a puff of smoke into the air. Marvin took a long inhale through his nose and knew that the spell had worked with how wonderful it smelled. But there was no way for sure of knowing how strong the spell was without testing it and Marvin was more than willing to give it a try. Marvin dipped a finger into the liquid and popped it into his mouth, hoping that if it was too strong, having only a little bit wouldn’t affect him that much.

Boy was he wrong.

Marvin had a few moments of calm before he felt everything rush down to his crotch and he almost fell to his knees from how powerful the surge of arousal was. His hands went straight into his pants, grabbing his cock and he started stroking it. If he would have known how immediate the effect was, he would have prepped a little better.

“Did I leave my mug…” Chase stepped into the room and blinked a few times. “Did I come in at a bad time or a good time?” He asked with a little laugh. 

“Perfect timing,” Marvin grunted. “Help, please.” 

“Of course.” Chase went over to Marvin and pressed his chest against Marvin’s back, his hand taking over.

“Ah, fuck.” Marvin groaned, leaning back and rutting his hips against Chase’s.

“What’s got you all worked up?” Chase asked. 

“I-In a moment.” Marvin panted. “Faster, faster please.” 

“Alright.” Chase nipped at Marvin’s neck as he did what he was told, surprised when it wasn’t that much longer before Marvin gasped and came. 

“Shit, that was a lot.” Marvin took a few deep breathes as Chase took his hand away. “It’s going to need some diluting.” 

“Mind filling me in?” Chase asked.

“To put a long story short, I wanted to make a lust potion and it’s a little strong.” Marvin grabbed a bottle that was filled with a clear liquid and a pipette. 

“A lust potion, why?” Chase watched as Marvin added a few drops of the liquid from the cauldron into the bottle and shook it. 

“Why not?” Marvin giggled a little and sniffed the bottle. Much better. “Wanna try?” 

“What exactly does it do?” 

“You saw.” Marvin turned towards Chase, placed the bottle in his hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. “It lets you have some fun, it cranks up the feeling and it’ll wear off after you cum.” 

“So, like horny juice?” Chase sniffed the bottle for himself. 

“That’s one way of calling it.” Marvin gave Chase a quick kiss on the lips. “You don’t have to use it.”

“Fuck it.” Chase took a swig from the bottle. 

“Have just a little more.” Marvin couldn’t help himself, Chase was a lot of fun when he was worked up. 

“I see how it is.” Chase got two more gulps in before he felt that first swallow kick in a little. “Oh, shit.” 

“Wait for the rest of it.” Marvin grabbed the bottle and walked back towards a bed, guiding Chase by the front of his shirt. He cleaned his finger off in his mouth and could see Chase’s eyes changing, they were filled with a hunger Marvin was more than ready to satisfy. Marvin gave Chase a wink and downed the rest of the bottle. 

“Good?” Chase asked, visibly ready to spring but waiting to make sure Marvin was okay first. 

“Good.” Marvin was more than good. 

He squealed a little when Chase grabbed him and practically threw both of them on the bed. Marvin quickly wrapped his legs around Chase and tilted his head back; knowing it was better to let Chase take over and there were no complaints from Marvin as Chase was grinding his hips against him and working on getting their clothes off in a rush. 

“Have you always smelled this good?” Chase’s question was asked in a growl against Marvin’s neck. Marvin was unable to stop himself from laughing at that, the two now completely bare. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Marvin was still trying to stop laughing when Chase puffed his cheeks at him. “I just wasn’t ready for that and it tells me some more about this spell.” 

“Explain later.” Chase moved down Marvin’s body and placed a strong bite on Marvin’s hip.

“Is that supposed to be foreplay?” Marvin asked, his voice hitching as chase gave his hips more bites. 

“Kind of.” Chase gave Marvin’s thighs a squeeze. “And this.” Before Marvin could say anything else, Chase wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and swirled his tongue. 

“Shit!” Marvin gasped out, feeling Chase’s fingers dig into his thighs to keep him down. Marvin let out a low moan as Chase took more of him into his mouth. “Ah, Chase~” Marvin moaned again when Chase hummed in response, the vibrations feeling nice. Marvin wanted to get lost in the feeling but he knew he wouldn’t last long like that, the spell was fully kicking in and he didn’t want to lose it just yet. Marvin reached under the pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube and he tossed it down towards Chase, managing to hit him on the top of the head. 

“You could have said stop.” Chase chuckled. Marvin only shrugged as Chase went up to his knees. 

“This is gonna feel great,” Marvin said to himself. Chase was too busy coating his cock with lube and resisting the urge to just jerk off with how good that felt on its own. 

“Tell me to stop if I need to,” Chase said before slowly pushing the head of his cock into Marvin. 

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Marvin moved up a little, just enough to be able to grab Chase and pull him down into a kiss. Chase smirked and leaned into the kiss, pushing himself in all the way and swallowing Marvin’s groan. 

“Fuck, that’s, hot damn.” Chase sputtered out, rocking his hips just a little. 

“Sounds about right.” Marvin rocked back and there was a good moment of them just feeling each other, griping at what they could hold and shaking in restraint to get to it. They wanted it to last a least a little bit. “Fuck it.” Marvin voiced his and Chase’s thought. 

“On it.” Chase adjusted himself before pulling back as far as he could without coming out and he slammed back in. Marvin let out a loud moan and he hugged Chase to him again, showing his approval and making the same sound when Chase moved like that several more times. 

“Fuck me.” Marvin hugged Chase even tighter and Chase took the hint. Chase started to piston his hips, thrusting as fast as he could to the point of making himself pant as he went. 

“Ah!” Chase pushed in deep and hard when he came, breath coming out shakey as he tried to ride his high. Chase slipped his hand between himself and Marvin and pumped Marvin’s cock as fast as he could. 

“Fuck, fuck fu-ah!” Marvin’s nails went into Chase’s back and his eyes rolled back when he came, plopping away from Chase. He made a squeak-like sound when Chase pulled out and flopped next to him.“My legs are shaking.” Marvin weakly laughed. 

“I am pretty good.” Chase laughed as well. 

“Oh hush.” Marvin barely lifted his hand to wave it. “But now I have a wicked idea.” 

“Round two?” 

“That and I know what to give the others.” Marvin turned his head to see Chase looking at him. 

“Do you have to share?” 

“They’ll pay me plenty for the next batch.” Marvin winked. “So, about that round two.” 

“I’m gonna need more of that stuff for that.” 


	2. Danti

“For a special and fun time to last the whole night, drink this potion of delight.” Dark read the piece of paper that had been tied to the bottle Anti was currently looking at. It was a fairly fancy bottle and the purple liquid had a glitter-like swirl to it as the bottle was moved. 

“Potion of delight?” Anti popped open the cork and sniffed. “Hoh, shit. That’s good, smell it.” Anti held the bottle out towards Dark. 

“Let me finish reading this first.” Dark unfolded the paper and saw that there specific instructions printed on them, everyone’s names listed, and an amount next to it. “I believe this may be a gift from one of us.” 

“I’d assume that.” Anti sniffed the bottle again. 

“The only names that aren’t listed are Marvin and Chase.” Dark went to where his name was. “One shot; added fun. Two shots; lock the door. Three shots; cancel tomorrow’s plans.” Dark hummed and rubbed at his face in thought. “Marvin most likely made the potion and Chase did the card.” 

“Yeah, cool.” Anti put a drop of the liquid on his palm and touched it with his tongue. 

“Looks like the directions are the same for you but what does this drink do?” Dark turned and looked at Anti, dropping the paper when he saw Anti chugging the liquid. “Anti! No!” Dark took the bottle out of Anti’s hand, seeing he had gotten half of it down. That was a good bit more than three shots. 

“It’s probably just a fancy wine they made.” Anti shrugged. “‘Potion of delight’ sounds like booze. It tasted really-ah~” Anti suddenly curled up a little, hands going to his crotch. “Fuck, ah, fuck.” Anti went over to Dark and grabbed his tie. “I need a fuck.” Anti tugged on the tie and pulled Dark into a kiss. Anti pressed against Dark’s thigh and started grinding his hips, basically whimpering into Dark’s mouth. 

“I think I can tell what this is,” Dark commented, scooping Anti up with an arm and carrying him over to the bed. Dark dropped Anti, chuckling when Anti made a squeal of protest. “Looks like we’re not doing anything tomorrow,” Dark said and took two long gulps from the bottle. He used his tongue to clean off his lips and he placed the bottle on his dresser before reaching into the top drawer and grabbing the lube. Dark assumed he wasn’t going to have a lot of time before it kicked in since it got to Anti so quick so he needed to get the necessities now. 

“Darky~” Anti whined.

“I’m coming,” Dark headed for the bed and the moment his knees hit the mattress, the effect kicked in. “Yep, it’s that alright.” Dark quickly took off his blazer and threw it across the room, he was wearing far too much clothing at the moment and Anti took that as a cue to do the same. Dark had his tie gone and shirt unbuttoned and as he was working on his belt, he saw that Anti was working on his own. Dark placed his hands on top of Anti’s. “Allow me.” Dark pressed a kiss to the center of Anti’s chest and trailed them down Anti’s body, tugging down Anti’s pants as he went. Dark tossed Anti’s pants aside and he slipped out of his. He crawled back up Anti’s body, grinning when Anti grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Get the lube and fuck me,” Anit said against Dark’s lips. 

“Wanting to get straight to the point?” Dark popped open the cap of the lube to tell Anti that he already had it. 

“We’ll play around later, I just really need your cock in me.” Anti wrapped his legs around Dark, grinding his hips up against him. 

“Note taken.” Dark pushed Anti’s hips down and straightened up, using the lube to coat his cock.

“Dark, I swear if you keep making me wait I’m going to-ah~” Anti stopped his threat when Dark slowly pushed his cock into him.

“What was that?” Dark asked with a chuckle, not shocked when Anti pulled him back down once more. 

“Finally.” Anti almost purred. “Move.” 

“That doesn’t sound quite right.” Dark kissed at Anti’s neck. 

“Move, please.” Anti groaned when Dark started to rock his hips, but it was much too slow for his likings. “Faster, faster, Darky~” Anti hugged Dark tighter. 

“You’re starting to get it,” Dark said, feeling Anti dig his nails into him as he picked up the speed. 

“Fuck, fuck me, Darky!” Anti moaned, not getting why this felt so damn good but like hell, he was going to complain. “F-Fuck.” 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Dark bit Anti’s shoulder, hearing Anti’s breath hitch at that. “I feel like I’m already going to come, you feel that damn good.” Dark gripped Anti’s hips and pounded into him.

“Dark~” Anti knew there were going to be bruising. 

“Say my name again,” Dark growled. 

“D-Dark!” Anti gasped when Dark thrusted harshly into him. A deep moan went into Anti’s ear and Anti trembled from that. “Dark,” Anti said again, so close, oh-so-close to coming. 

“I got you, I got you.” Dark grabbed Anti’s cock and started stroking. Anti groaned loudly and it wasn’t long before his back arched and he came. “Fuck, oh, fuck~” Anti did not think such a fast orgasm would feel so good. “We have more of that stuff left, right?” 

“I think we’re done for the night,” Dark said and pulled out. 

“Do we have to be?” Anti chuckled. 

“Ask me in ten minutes.” Dark stopped Anti from saying any more by kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters list:  
> 1\. Trickshot  
> 2\. Danti  
> 3\. Dapperstache  
> 4\. Yanois  
> 5\. Bingle  
> 6\. Doctor Lovin/Schneeplier  
> 7\. MadMare


End file.
